Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare
Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare is the game which serves as a sequel to Bloons Tower Defense 6. It is classified as Expansiverse. Overview BTD7:GW takes place in 2020, and the Monkey Empire travels back in time to stop bloons as tried to save the world from branching off timelines. Differences BTD5 *Special Agents return and has epic upgrades. BTD6 *All towers can now have tiers 1 and 2 on all 3 upgrade paths. *Tier 5 Upgrades can be placed up to 11, instead of 1. (Except for True Sun God) *Bloonchipper, Monkey Engineer and Dartling Gunner returned from BTD5. (May be changed to the upcoming updates) *Heroes can be placed up to 2, instead of 1. *BAD now contains 4 ZOMGs. *Purple Bloons have no immunities. *Lead bloons are now bloon properties. *Some towers have their upgrade revamped. *DDT's children changed from Ceramic to Marble. *More stuff added. *Sudden Pops added. *Health and Damage system added. *Status Effects added. *Starting cash is now $900. Towers Heroes Road Items Special Agents Powers *Super Monkey Storm - Summons a squadron of Super Monkeys that destroy all Bloons onscreen and deal heavy damage to MOAB Class Bloons. Costs 100 to purchase one Super Monkey Storm from the Powers shop. *Monkey Boost - Causes all towers to attack twice as fast for 15 seconds. Costs 100 to purchase one Monkey Boost from the Powers shop. *Thrive - Increases cash production from all towers by 25% for the rest of the round and the entire next round. Costs 70 to purchase one Thrive from the Powers shop. *Time Stop - Freezes time for 5 seconds. Doesn't make towers continue shooting for the full duration, nor does it make cooldowns continue until the time freeze stops. Costs 50 to purchase one Time Stop from the Powers shop. *Cash Drop - Spawns a crate full of cash worth $2,500. Costs 200 to purchase one Cash Drop from the Powers shop. *Pontoon - Provides an area of land on top of water that allows land towers to be placed on. Costs 50 to purchase one Pontoon from the Powers shop. *Glue Trap - Slows down the first 300 Bloons that touch it before disappearing. Costs 50 to purchase one Glue Trap from the Powers shop. *MOAB Mine - Detonates when it detects a MOAB Class Bloon nearby, causing lots of damage. Costs 50 to purchase one MOAB Mine from the Powers shop. *Camo Trap - De-camoizes the first 500 bloons that reach the trap. Costs 50 to purchase one Camo Trap from the Powers shop. *Portable Lake - Provides an area of water on land that allows water towers (i.e. Monkey Buccaneer or Monkey Sub) to be placed on. Costs 50 to purchase one Portable Lake from the Powers shop. *Tech Bot - Activates abilities for the player when they are available. The bot is placed down on land. Costs 80 to purchase one Tech Bot from the Powers shop. *Energizing Totem - Increases attack speed of all towers by 25% in its radius for five rounds. After the totem needs to be recharged for 20. Costs 20 to purchase one Energizing Totem from the Powers shop. *Relocator - Moves the tower or hero in the new location. Does not affect buildings. Costs 50 to purchase one Relocator from the Powers shop. *Confusion Trap - Targets 50 bloons or 5 MOAB Class bloons to make it backwards for 7.5 seconds. Costs 100 to purchase one Confusion Trap from the Powers shop. *Weaknesses Spell - Reduces the damage of bloons and MOAB-Class bloons, by 40%. Costs 80 to purchase one Weaknesses Spell from the Powers shop. *Advanced Tech Suit - Grants powerful benefits on any monkey tower, special agent and hero. Costs 75 to purchase one Advanced Tech Suit from the Powers shop. Bloons Bloon Properties Status Effects Positive Towers *Boosted: Any tower gets the attack speed, pierce, damage, projectile speed and health increased. Bloons *Inflated: MOAB-Class bloons' children has a increased number for a period of time and children lasts permanently. Both Towers and Bloons *Revive: Revives a fallen tower or bloon.Can be used once or twice. *Invincible: Any tower or bloon gets invisible which cannot damage it for a period of time. *Life Leech: Any tower or bloon gains health themselves for a period of time. Negative Towers *Blind: Any monkey tower gets blind which prevents attacking for a period of time. Bloons *Crippled: Any bloon moves slowly and takes damage overtime for a period of time. Both Towers and Bloons *Burn: Leaves fire onto any tower or bloons which damages overtime for a period of time. *Frozen: Any tower or bloon gets frozen which prevents attacking, and immune to sharp objects for a period of time. *Stun: Any tower or bloon gets stunned which prevents attacking for a short period of time. *Slowed: Any tower or bloon gets the movement speed and attack speed reduced by a random amount for a period of time. *Life Steal: Any tower or bloon loses health themselves for a period of time. Tracks Beginner *Monkey Plateau *Bloon York City Intermediate *Drifting Ocean *Lava Lake *Bloon Isles Advanced *Triple Split *Magma Platforms *Monkanda Expert Extreme *Quicksilver Mountain Difficulties Easy * 200 lives, 40 rounds, towers cost 25% less. Medium * 150 lives, 60 rounds, towers cost normal. Hard * 100 lives, 80 rounds, towers cost 25% expensive. Impoppable * 50 lives, 100 rounds, towers cost 50% more expensive. Sudden Pops * 1 life, 120 rounds, towers cost 75% more expensive. Sub-Modes All Difficulties: *Primary Monkeys Only: Use Primary Monkeys to beat the game. *Military Monkeys Only: Use Military Monkeys to beat the game. *Magic Monkeys Only: Use Magic Monkeys to beat the game. *CHIMPS: No 'C'ontinues, no 'H'earts Lost, no 'I'ncome, no 'M'onkey Knowledge, no 'P'owers, and no 'S'elling *Reverse: The exit of the track acts as the entrance, and vice versa. Bloon spawns are also reversed. *Sandbox: You have complete control over the battlefield, with infinite or finite money and lives. You can also spawn bloons with impunity. *Apopalypse Mode: Starts a round in round 1 when bloons go non-stop until you ran out of lives. *Inflation Mode: Starts with 325 cash, Bloons pops gives 0.5 cash. Easy *Deflation Mode: Start with $25,000 cash and start with round 30 up to round 60. Story Mode The game consisting of 10 worlds. Every 2 worlds has a boss. Each world has 30 levels. Chapter 1: The Time Paradox (2020) Chapter 2: Ancient Egypt (2500 BC) Boss: WIP Chapter 3: Pirate Seas (1678, Golden Age of Piracy) Chapter 4: War Zone (1918, World War II) Boss: T.Y.R.A.N.T. Chapter 5: Wild West (c. 1850-1900) Chapter 6: Dark Ages (948) Boss: M.O.B. Chapter 7: Frostbite Zone (Ice age) Chapter 8: Far Future (Future) Boss: S.E.N.T.I.N.E.L. Chapter 9: Jurassic World (Triassic to Cretaceous period) Chapter 10: Neon Mixtape Tour (1980s) Chapter 11: Bloon Wave Beach (1960s) Chapter 12: Endgame (2025) Boss: Infinite Parabellum Premium Upgrades Trivia *Most of the worlds are reference to Plants vs. Zombies 2. Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:References